


as green as the forest

by theloveofwriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveofwriting/pseuds/theloveofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never really liked the colour green, but right now he was staring into Derek's eyes and he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. </p>
<p>Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as green as the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first attempt of Sterek and I had this idea for a few months but I never really finished it.   
> Until now, because the weather is shit and I listened to 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes and it's exactly the kind of love I want to write about so I sat down and wrote it in one sitting.   
> Also, English isn't my first language, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me.   
> Enjoy! :)

Stiles has never really liked the colour green. He was always more into blue, light blue like the sky in early spring mornings or even the deep dark blue of the ocean. It reminded him of trips with his parents and lying down with them on a blanket so they could look up into the sky and find figures in the clouds. And it always calmed him to have something in a cool blue colour around him.   
But when he was asked about his favorite colour, green never came to his mind. 

Stiles has never really liked the colour green, but right now he was staring into Derek's eyes and he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.   
He was fascinated by the way the sunshine got caught in them and made them sparkle. Just the way Derek laughed and made his eyes light up made Stiles melt. 

They were sitting in Derek's loft with Isaac, Erica and Boyd. The three betas decided to go to college after their graduation the following month and wanted to let Derek know about it.   
And Stiles as well, since he had started hanging around Derek more and was the most important pack member apart from their alpha.   
(They called him "mum" jokingly but it was actually fitting because he always made sure there was enough food for everyone and cared for their wounds after fights.) So now they sat together, Derek between Isaac and Stiles on the couch and Erica and Boyd on the loveseat, and Stiles was cursing himself for his feelings towards the alpha. Ever since he had realised his crush on Derek, it was difficult to keep doing stuff together while hiding how he felt.   
He was glad that Isaac and Derek were talking to each other and Erica and Boyd were to concentrated on each other to notice anything around them, so he could keep secretly staring at Derek.   
Stiles absently grabbed a handful of popcorn and started shoving it into his mouth while letting his mind wander. 

He looked at Derek's hands that rested in the man's lap and then his strong arms that were covered by a blue Henley. Stiles wanted nothing more than to wake up held by these strong arms every day.   
He let his gaze wander further up to the green eyes again and jumped when he noticed Derek already looking at him. 

After checking that the three betas didn't notice this encounter, Stiles decided to go and get something to drink from the kitchen. Derek just watched him get up from his seat and stayed silent. 

As soon as he arrived in the kitchen, Stiles let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. This was so stupid!   
He straightened up and poured himself a glass of water. After taking a deep breath, he returned to the living room.. only to find it completely empty. 

"Hey guys, where are you? It's not funny.. I don't have your amazing senses that tell me where you are hiding.." Stiles huffed. What was wrong with these childish werewolves?  
"They left." He heard a calm voice say behind him and turned around to Derek standing at staircase. He looked tired. "Oh."   
"Do you.. uhm.. should I.. do you want me to leave too?" Stiles stuttered and already placed the glass on the table and turned around to get his shoes before even waiting for an answer.   
But he was stopped by the quiet "I wanted to talk to you.."   
Letting out a shaking breath, he made his over to the couch and plopped down. "Sure, okay. Let's talk." He said, trying to fake confidence. 

Derek came over to him and sat down slowly beside him. They both didn't say anything until Stiles sighed and shuffled, so he sat sideways on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him, facing Derek. It was more comfortable than the stiff way they sat like before and he hoped it would make the situation more bearable.   
As expected, Derek relaxed visibly and leaned back a bit so he could look at Stiles.   
"What did I do?" He asked sadly.  
Stiles looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I thought we were getting along.. you always came here to research and then we also started hanging out here when we had no 'supernatural reason' to do so. And a few weeks ago you suddenly stopped coming over and I- please tell me what I did wrong.." Derek begged him. 

Stiles grabbed his hand. "You didn't do anything wrong!"   
Derek looked down at their hands and then at Stiles' face again, obviously surprised by this answer.   
"Then what's the reason?" 

Stiles mouth snapped shut. He looked down and started to move around nervously. When he tried to pull his hand back, Derek only put more pressure into his grip. The gesture made Stiles look up and he noticed how close their faces had gotten.   
He closed his eyes for second before starting to speak.   
"Well.. uhm the things is.. I realised.. okay look.." Stiles managed to get out. He sighed and looked down.   
Then he felt Derek's free hand stroke his cheek and he warmth spread through his chest. "It's okay, Stiles." Derek's voice made him calm down. 

"I realised I was starting to fall in love with you." He admitted.   
Derek stared at him and seemed to think of an answer. But Stiles wasn't nervous anymore because he finally told Derek how he felt and they were still holding hands. He would wait for Derek to answer as long as he needed to. As he told the man so, it seemed to make Derek snap back into reality and it got him the perfect answer this time. 

Derek moved his hands up to Stiles' face to gently hold him in place as he kissed him softly.   
Stiles eyes fluttered shut and he savoured the feeling of the soft lips and the rough stubble. "You don't need to wait anymore." Derek whispered against his lips.   
They pulled back and looked at each other. Stiles noticed that they were still holding hands and stroked the back of Derek's hand with his thumb.   
Derek's eyes seemed to tell Stiles everything that his mouth couldn't say.   
They were full of love and admiration and they were green and sparkling.   
And it that moment Stiles decided that, no matter what was going to happen, green would always be his favourite colour from now on.


End file.
